Dan Phantom Drabbles
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: Hi, my name is Dan Phantom, I live with Clock...work. I see some interesting things here! Just some little stories, different story arcs...I think they need more attention! These two are my favorites. Some Arcs are friendship and some are actual slash. DONE ON HERE! NOT UPDATING HERE! PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHY!
1. Untitled For Now

_Ugh._ I have been working on who knows what type of homework for what three hours now? I just glance at the clock in the corner of the laptop screen. _12:03!_ What the-? I groan out loud. I need to go to sleep! But the stupid homework! You know what just forget about it! 12:05! I am turning it off before I lose even more sleep! I can beat up Clock for doing this to me tomorrow. I hate him for making me a kid, a kid that does homework!

"Dan, wake up!" What the? I didn't even get any sleep!

"Go away Clock! I didn't even go to sleep!" I tried to growl out but it came out more like a whine.

"Dan, wake up! I gave you a three hour power nap!" I blink my eyes and now I am really confused. I look at my hands, they look normal to me, but I won't know for sure until Clock lets me out.

"Dan! Respond or I'm shaking the thermos!" Happy Place Dan! Let's find your Happy Place…

"DAN!" Oh snap! One hard shake from Clock and I am already feeling sick. Man he may not look like it, but he is a fighter. Please don't let me out now! Please don't Clock, if you do I am going to vomit all over you. I knock on the inside of the thermos and then I just fall to the bottom of it.

"Sorry Dan, but you weren't responding. How was I suppose to know that you were awake?" I lay there at the bottom of the thermos listening to his voice; I would be lying if I didn't say it put me at some sort of ease.

"Dan I am not going to shake you again but you have to respond when I am talking to you!" Crap I forgot that was the whole reason why I was shacked!

"It's okay Clock, I just was trying to wake up. Ugh…I feel like I didn't get any sleep!" I roll over on to my stomach, if Clock opens the thermos and tip me out now it won't hurt as much.

"Do you want another three hours in there?" I shot up right away.

"No! I want out!" The top opened up, "Wait not yet!"

Too late! But its not like I'm complaining about what happened next. God! I love him so much!


	2. Stuck

I was pissed. I had to stare at his face. I let out a small evil chuckle, oh! That scared him even more, I should calm him down.

"Relax, Clock! It will be alright, I mean what can go wrong with you being stuck in the thermos with me?"

"A LOT!" Ouch! That hurt! "And I am not even counting the events that include you!"

I raised an eyebrow, but he ignored me. I hovered over to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Clock I said relax and you will!" I put some pressure on him, not too much to hurt him, just to make him go down to the bottom of the thermos with me.

"Situation number 344! Dan, stop right now!" I did stop, but only because we were at the bottom. I let go of him and flopped on the ground of the thermos, "Not 344?"

I looked at Clock's face. It was so full of confusion and worry.

"Lay down Clock. Everything will be all right! I promise," There was nothing I could actually do. I watch him lay down on the ground slowly. I was actually surprised that he actually did it. I would have move closer but that would make him freak out. The only real time he would allow me get close voluntary was when we were in his bed. Every other time I was either in here or he had told me to come to him. We weren't in the step of our relationship where he just accepted things. I knew what the situations that ended with 44 were. They are the situations that included me going crazy and thinking that I'm gay. Which I am not. I have never had a relationship like that and I am not entirely sure if I want one. The only reasons he let me sleep with him sometimes at 'night' is only for sole comfort.

"Dan," His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "I think you are right."

I smiled. He never admits that he was wrong. He always says that he knows everything and that is true but he is so stubborn!

"Dan, you can come over here if you want…" He looks to the side of the wall instead to me or up. I sit up and I crawl to him.

"Okay what's up? You never let me do this! Clock you don't have to be scared!"

"I'm not. Dan, I just want you to be comfortable in here with me." I lay my head on his chest and he groans.

"Sorry," I removed it. He placed his hand on my head.

"You can keep it there Dan, I just…"

"You what?" What is wrong with Clock?

"I am scared. I am scared of so much! I am stuck in a small cylinder tube with you!" He's ranting again.

"You know I could take that as an insult but please go on."

"Sorry…I am in here with you when I should be out there making sure the time stream is functioning properly! There is so much that could go wrong and if the observants find out that I'm not doing my job it will be even worse!"

"I'll help you when we get out. I can replace the time gears," I yawned out, "I seen you do it Clock. I could help…" I can't stay awake. Clock's voice and his breathing made me sleepy.

"That sounds nice Dan. Have a nice nap," He whispers. I don't know what's going on now, but I'm not complaining. It feels nice.


	3. PreStuck

"Dan you need to wake up now," Clock gently shook me.

"Don't want to," I mumbled out. I really didn't want. The shaking got harder.

"Dan, they are coming! You have to get back in the thermos!" I shot up almost head butting him.

"I don't want to! Can't you just leave me here in your room?" He shook his head no. His eyes were filled with fear. I let out a sigh, "Can you at least carry me around?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way Dan!" I like it when Clock accepts the thought of me being near him, makes me feel useful and needed.

"Good! Go get it and I'll get dress," I watch him leave and I slip out of the bed. I pulled my usual skintight suit top over my head. Next were my boots and gloves. I looked around for my cape, it was somewhere in this room! I know it was!

"Dan? I think you forgot something in here!" Clock shouts to me from the other room.

"My cape?" What else would it be? My humanity?

"Yep," Clock came back in, my cape in one hand and the thermos in the other. He sat the thermos down on his nightstand and put my cape on for me. He kissed my forehead just like my once mother had so so long time ago, I felt a blush rise slightly.

"Okay time to get back in the thermos Dan!" I don't really want to but oh well, smile for him Dan! Oh he flinched, "Dan, what have I told you about smiling like that?"

I shrugged and he sighs. He reaches for the thermos but something happened, he trips and we are both sucked in.


	4. Unstuck and Once Again Stuck

I don't know how long we had been in the thermos but we were released by the worse person ever! Sigh. I had been resting my head on Clock's chest when I heard the voice. It had woken me (and apparently Clock too!) up.

"Hello? Clockwork?" It was my younger goody self. I growled and Clock petted my head to calm me down.

"Dan, behave! Maybe if we are loud enough he will let us out. Does that sound like a plan?" I nod and he starts screaming my younger self's name. I don't take part in until the thermos is actually picked up and we are sent sliding to the wall.

"HEY! You better be careful!" I growled out.

"Oh so you are in there! I was scared for a moment that you had your evil wicked way with Clockwork and ran away!" That brat! I know that my face is red. Clock touches my arm to try to calm me down.

It doesn't help.

"Just let us out!"

"Why should I let you out?" I just want to strangle him.

"For Fu-'s sake! I will most likely be going back in, but Clock has to be out!" He finally pushes the button to release us and only at the right time for those eyeballs to walk in demanding Clock. The panic and fear is back in his eyes and well all over his face.

"Oh my god! I'm not prepared! Danny you shouldn't be here and Dan has to go back in!" He is so panicking. I stare at him with my eyes half closed and my younger self's own fear is raising.

"Just put us both in the thermos. Problem solved," I suggested and the brat punched me in the arm. I looked at him with a blank face, "Why?" I asked him.

He glares at me, "I don't want to be in there with you!"

"Well Danny that is too bad, because I am short on time at the moment. In you two go!" We were pulled back into the thermos and I completely understand why the little brat didn't want to be in there. He didn't know how to shrink down in the thermos and because of that I couldn't keep my size controlled either.

"Oh my god! You brat! Give me your hand this instant!" I can't believe what I am about to do! But if he wants to be comfortable he better do it!

"NO! That is so gross!" My eye twitches, that little brat. I manage to grab his hand and pulse whatever energy I have into him. I let out a breath of relief as we start to shrink. My comfort levels are rising to the normal levels again and so are his.

"How did you do that?" Such an idiot…I can't believe I was him at one point.

"Easy but for you its hard. You know why?" He shook his head no, "It's because you still have your human half. I have no humanity just like every other ghost we had stuck in this thing! A human shouldn't be able to be in this thing, but what I did allow you to."

He was quiet. I don't really care, as long as he doesn't ask me stupid questions.

"So you and Clockwork, are you two something?" I stared at him. My face was red.

"No, I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be all the way gay to be an item." The brat is not understanding!

"I don't like him like that! I have never even been in a relationship that… I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Wow! At your age and you still aren't a man! I am surprised!" He clapped.

"I'm going to hit you, so shut up! Clock doesn't like me to be around him! If I am around him it is either by his order to do work for him or it's at …" I trail off.

"What was that?" The brat raised his hand to his ear, "I didn't quite catch that."

"The only other time that Clock allows me to be near him other than to do work is at night when we sleep together!"

"So you two are an item?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"NO! I meant that we share a bed! It is only for pure sole comfort!" I stare at him panting hard from screaming at him. He just sits there in the air relaxing.

"Sure it is."

"IT IS! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!" I screamed even louder.

"Quiet you!" Clock hissed from the outside, "They can hear you!"

"SO! THE BRAT STARTED IT!" I screamed back. Not very smart.

"Dan, be quiet! I will shake you two!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I am not under controlled, I'm not!

"Is there a problem Clockwork?" Shot! It's one of those annoying eyeballs! The things creep me out…

"No, everything is under control. Just disciplining the Evil Danny Phantom here!" Oh crap, he is so not going to do it.

"I thought he was kept in a corner?" I was at one point but Clock decided that I needed to be interacted with more, so he kept me on his belt until he decided it would be good to have me out. He gave me some sort of weird thing that only allows me to fly and actually stay like this…can't take the thing off.

"I had, but then he actually had fallen over," Clock tells the eyeballs. It isn't a lie, but that isn't the real reason for not having me in the corner, "I like shaking him…its fun."

I looked over to see my younger self trying to hold in his laughter.

"I didn't know you were kinky Clockwork and I also didn't need to know that detail!" Neither did I need to hear that eye calling Clock that…even though it's true.

"I am not," Clock growls to defend himself. I shake my head and motion for the brat to come towards me.

"What?" Rude…just like me.

"First, there is nothing sexual between me and him. Second, Clock is…that. Third, it's about to get really boring. Fourth, the real reason why I'm not in a corner is because Clock decided I needed social experiences. He started to carry me around on his belt long after I had manage to knock myself over and roll around making myself sick," I shudder remembering the horrible experience, "He does let me out but he has limited my powers to flight only. Any lower than that and I might not even look like this!"

"What would you look like?" I blinked. I remember getting low on energy one day in my youth after the merge…I might have been like seventeen or something. I remembered though. I had black hair and it looked like I inverted or something, everything that was once white was black and vice-versa. Everything, expect one thing had changed. My eyes had stayed the same blood red color; it had scared me when I had looked in a mirror. I had literally jumped. I had also hated it.

"I would look human," I finally replied to him. I begin my float down to the bottom of the thermos and looked back up when I had touched the so called floor, "Hey you better get comfy. We're going to be in here for a long time!"


	5. Ice

Clock was watching a time clip on his whatsmitchcallitthing. I was replacing some broken gears because I told him I so would after that whole thing being stuck in the thermos with him and my younger self. I glance at the screen every now and then to see what year, time period, battle my younger self is in (makes me irritated). This time my younger self was shooting what appears to be ice at a giant plant! I frowned at this, I didn't fight a plant and nor did I shoot ice beams.

"What gives?" I said too loud and not in my head. Clock paused the battle.

"Is there something wrong Dan?" My eyes widen and I look away before he can see the blush on my face.

"No. Nothing is wrong Clock," I go back to replacing the gears in front of me.

"Dan," He always knows when I'm lying.

"Why does he get ice powers? I didn't get ice powers!"

"You do have ice powers. You just never realized it. Would you like to see the end of the clip?" I set the box down on the ledge that sticks out that I sometimes sit on and float over to him.

"Sure," I said as I put my arms folded on his head and use them like a pillow. He plays it but has it in a faster speed. My younger self wins and he frees everyone and also makes a flower for Sam…out of ice.

"I want to do that! It still doesn't explain why he has it and I don't."

Clock sighs, "You do, you just never fully realized or mastered it Dan. If you had that would make you able to control three elements."

"Three?" I knew of one.

"Yes, you at the moment are capable of wielding fire ice and electricity. Danny will never be able to use electricity."

"Because I got that from Vlad's ghost half, right?"

"Yes. All ghost can use fire," Clock continues to explain.

"Even you? Because I have never seen you throw an ectoplasm beam before."

"I don't fight Dan, but yes even I am capable of using fire. Certain ghosts rely on tools to advance their fighting skills."

"Like Ember and Skulker and almost every other ghost either I or my younger self have encounter with."

"Yes that is correct; then there are certain ghosts that have power over elements. These ghosts have reviled themselves to Danny after your fight and had refused to show themselves to you during your time."

I shrugged at that. I didn't really care about them, what I cared about was the ice powers.

"You said that I have always been capable of using ice, why do you say that?"

"What you had called 'ghost sense' was your ice powers. Remember it was blue like ice," I smack the top of his head for talking to me like that.

"Don't baby talk me! I remember, but after the fuse it turned red, why is that? And can I still use it?"

"You remember when you 'turned human', when you where low on energy?" I remember that, it had scared me and Walker had almost killed me for 'being human in the ghost zone is against the rules' type of thing.

"Yeah what about it?" I replied to Clock so that he knew I was still in conversation with him.

"What color were your eyes?"

"Red, why?" What the F does that have to do with my ability to use ice?

"What color are Danny's?"

"Blue. I am still not getting this, what does that have to do with my 'ghost sense' or ice powers?"

Clock sighed, "What colors are yours and Danny's 'ghost sense'?"

"Red and Blu-oh! So I can shoot red ice beams because my eyes are red? That is so cool!"

"Yep, too bad I won't let you go and kill people with it."

"What? No way! I just want to make it snow blood colored! Can I do that? Make it snow?" I am so excited! I want to play with snow, "Ooh! Can I make red flower ice instead of blue? Can I make an ice rose?"

"You sound so happy. If I let you have access to your ice powers, will you just play with it and not kill me or destroy anything?"

"Yeah totally!" Oh my god! He is going to change the settings on the bracelet! OH MY GOD! I get to play with snow!

"Dan," oops too excited!

I got off of Clock and raised my hand, "I will not break anything that might snap or crack or bleed, if you let me play with the awesome ice powers that can make red snow! Oh my god! Red snow! Snow! I haven't seen snow in so long!" I think I giggled but whatever! Snow!

"Alright sit still!"

"You don't need to tell me that! You are just going to freeze time like always," I know a few secrets Clock, you know I do and I can't wait to play in the snow, "And make ice roses for Clo-" I slammed my hands over my mouth.

Clock is standing in front of me, smirking.

"You already froze time and almost made me say…Evil!" I pointed at him all dramatic like.

"I still would like one, thank you." I looked away from him trying to hide the blush that was returning, "Dan, I…need to get back to work. Don't destroy anything alright."

I nod and begin to wonder how the brat did it. I started to concentrate on the actual ice and what a rose looked like…crap I don't even remember what a rose looks like! My mother had liked them; I begin searching for any memories of my mother and roses. They were red and delicate and a flower! Crud…what is this pain like feeling? I guess I had my eyes closed or something but I looked at my hands and yelped.

"Uh…Clock, I need some help…" I hear him sigh.

"Dan I can't control ice!" He turns around to look at me and then at my hands, "Dan what did you do?" He is trying to hold in a laugh. Yeah it seems funny. I think I would be laughing too if the ice wasn't red.

"JUST DO SOMETHING YOU JERK!"


	6. Snow Day

So after Clock unfrosted my hands with his hairdryer; which I didn't know he had! I mean I rarely see his hair, you can see some of it under the hood but it's the moments when he removes his hood that are special. I didn't know he had a hairdryer. If he has a hairdryer that would mean he takes showers…seems very human to me.

But back to the topic at hand…I gave up trying to make a rose. I deemed it too complicated at the moment and all I really want to do is play in the snow!

The snow, which I found out, is white. I was glad too but also disappointed. I guess I was pouting or something because Clock had chuckled and mumbled the words, "Too cute!" I wanted to say something but I decided against it because Clock hadn't really wanted me to hear it. He would have said it louder right?

I shrugged it off as I picked up a handful of snow and patted it into a small ball. I smiled as I remembered these snow days I had with my family so long time ago. I threw it at the back of Clock who turned around viciously. I could tell he was mad. I stared at him and stayed quiet; he raised an eyebrow to have me explain my action.

I patted another handful of snow, "Play with me Clock! Just for a little bit, please!"

He smiled and walked away from the whatsmitchcallitthing and crouched in my small snow bank, "Alright only because you said please."

I smiled evilly and slam the snowball in Clock's face, "Alright you can go back to work now!"

Clock sighed and shook his head and went back to work. I was having lots of fun in me small area of snow. Time just past by so fast that I didn't even noticed Clock had left to take his shower.

"Dan? Are you still playing in the snow?" I looked up to see Clock without his traditional purple cloak or his gloves or his usual tunic. I always liked it when he changed things up with his clothes that didn't cover his hair.

"Five more minutes?" I was begging. He was shock but he nod.

"You are lucky that's just how long it takes for the water to boil!" What the heck is talking about? I shrugged it off and added another mini snowman to my army.

"Dan, get up! I just put in the noodles so why don't you take a shower?" I felt him raising me up on to my feet by pulling under my arms.

"Shower? Noodles? Whatever for?" I wanted to still play in my snow. What the heck is Clock talking about?

"I'm making dinner; we are having pasta with tomato sauce. You have been playing with your snow since I defrost your hands with my hairdryer. You need to take a nice warm hot shower," He pulled me out of the room and I caught a whiff of the dinner that Clock was making.

"What am I suppose to wear? This is all I have Clock." Clock's demand was not making any sense, "I haven't taken a shower in years! I don't need to take a shower."

"Yeah but it's quite relaxing and it will warm you up. And I can find you something to wear!" He puts me a room that I didn't even know existed in Clock's tower. A washroom, it wasn't the normal type that I had grew up with, it just had a shower and sink.

"Wow!" I gasped out.

"Yeah, have fun. I'm going to finish making dinner," He took my cape with him. Why? I don't care! He was doing so much for me today.

I pull my gloves off by the fingers and placed them on the sink and pulled my top off just having it lay on the floor. I pulled the boots next and placed my hands on my hips. I hissed from the sensation of soft skin on soft skin. I would have thought I would be used to the touch but I guess not. I pause for a moment. This is what I sleep in on the nights Clock lets me be in the same bed as him. It's what I had woken in yesterday and it felt strange that I was about to strip off this last part of me. The touch of my hands, most who had known me never had the chance to touch the real hands. They always have touched the gloves. The only other ghost who has felt the touch of my hands would have to be Clock and his arm at night. My hips had always been protected, along with everything south of them. I did admit to my younger cheekier self that at this point in life I had not done _it_. How old was I again? Twenty-four when I had came here? Twenty-six now? Yeah that does seem strange for a person of my generation who at seventeen cannot stop thinking about it. I don't care. From my time line, most of those people were killed…by me.

My hands pushed the pants down and the land on top of my shirt after I throw them. The water is most likely hot now, whatever…I just have to step in and OHMYFUGOFDEGO! … I swear I did not just…If Clock has any video devices in here, I will first declare him as a pervert and second I will slap him. I really don't know how long I was in there but by time I stepped out and wearing the clothes Clock had brought me, a t-shirt that could have belong to my idiot father or…I don't know someone built big and these weird like boxer shorts thing, Clock was setting down two plate of awesome looking food.

"Oh wow! It all looks good; I don't know what to try first!" I complimented as I sat down. Clock rolled his eyes.

"I just eat it, it's not your last meal and it is most certainly not mine!" I laugh and I start eating. It's just a little bit weird; ghosts don't really need to eat.

"Clock, can I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I eat food and take showers and possibly how I got those in the shower room without you noticing?" I nod my head, "Easy answer Dan. I need the extra energy food can give and I need a stress relief after my usual days. The cloths? I think you were…" He coughs and turns a bright red, as so do I.

"The shower was very…uh…relaxing…delicious food!" Please change the topic! Please change the topic!

"Thank you. I guess after dinner is bed. Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight? As you know, I have no guest room and I assumed you didn't want to go back into the thermos."

"You thought correct! Tomorrow I will finish replacing those gears for you."

Clock smiles at me, "That would be nice!"


	7. Good Night Dan!

After dinner, Clock led me to the bedroom saying something about my clothes being washed. I wasn't really paying attention. He placed me on the side of bed that was claimed by me. I didn't get under the covers, I waited for Clock to get comfortable then I get under.

I usually was all for it when it came to snuggling with his arm but I just felt weird. I know sometimes during the night my legs and Clock's legs would touch, I don't know what to do tonight. Any touch could send sparks up my spine and other parts like my brain, telling me that it was good.

"What's wrong Dan?" I was silent. I didn't really want to talk tonight, "Dan?"

Clock touches my hand to get my attention. I look into his eyes.

"Its just…my legs…super sensitive and stuff," I feel like I want to bury my head in something.

"Is that it?" I shake my head no.

"Today…why did you do all that for me?" Today has been so weird!

He shrugs, "I don't know, because I could I guess," He pulls me close to him. He has never done that, it left me speechless and so does his next action. He kisses my forehead and cheek, "Go to sleep Dan, you don't need to be worried about anything!"


	8. Author Note

**A/N: This is one huge Author's Note! This is to explain some things.**

**Okay first, the first story…that was just something I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep…I do that A LOT! My victim for the story just happened to be Dan…I started this months ago and just started writing all of the stories very recently…two weeks ago to be exact. Anyways, the next six stories is a soft friendship arc with Dan and Clock. I know Dan is VERY OOC! But I am allowed to have some fun right? I read stories that have characters way OOC that my stories with Dan are nothing compared; besides I think that us writers are allowed to have fun with characters that showed up ONE TIME!**

**Okay some fun information about Dan that I have decided to give him! First he will always in my stories remember going human at seventeen. Second, the whole virgin thing was just a joke and that might change in a few arcs, just not the first two arcs. Third, his powers. He will always be able to have all his powers that he had in TUE…I just won't be using them a lot unless I really have to. The ice powers are just a tease…we don't really know if he has them or not, but in a few arcs he will. **

**Dan likes trouble. His relationships with other ghost will change in every arc; this also includes Clock but, generally they are usually on the pairing pedestal (cramped on there with all of the Hetalia prisoners who fight a lot because they are just all chained together! …well except Rome and Germania…they get to be together by themselves…lucky them).**

**And speaking of Clock…I, like every other Clockwork writer, like making him say things that basically go against him knowing EVERYTHING! Clock likes to joke around about that, he likes pretending that he has no clue what is going on and while he is talking to whoever he's smiling and laughing his head on the inside because he knows the exact reason why they are complaining to him!**

**The next arc is a sexual arc…part 1…I am still trying to get used to typing these type of things…being a seventeen year old girl who has no skills in anything like that is something that I cannot control…shut up I can't! I really can't! The arc actually doesn't get to the good stuff but that can be for part 2! Any way I hope that you enjoy the stories. I beat myself up when writing in first person and trying to make this not too OOC!**

**Oh yeah between every arc there will be a small cute little oneshot story that has nothing to do with the arcs at all!**

**Hope you like them!**


	9. Let's Talk about love!

I rammed into the wall of the thermos again. My shoulder was beginning to hurt, but I am not going to be ignored! I rammed once more and was going to do it one more time when I felt the thermos be touched, I stopped.

"Dan, stop it please!" Why yes I will Clock! If you do one thing for me!

"Talk to me!" I hear him sigh, "Hey! You were the one who decided to put me on your belt!"

"A decision that I am…" He pauses. My smile turns into a small 'Whaaa?' my mouth opened just a little bit. I don't know if I want him to explain. I hear him cough.

"What would you like to talk about Dan?"

"How about you love life? And don't hold out in juicy details!" I try to imagine his face. It gets annoying after awhile of waiting.

"Dan…I have _no_ love life!" I wait for him to tell me to pick a different topic, but he doesn't. He is ignoring me again. I growl and get slammed to side of the thermos first then the top as I am slammed on a table.

I smirk to myself; he is so lying to me! I'll get it out of him one day!


	10. What is he

I sigh to myself miserably, Clock had ignored me for the rest of the day and the only reason I knew it was night was because he picked me up and carried me into his bedroom while mumbling, "No more! I'm going to sleep before I have to watch another year of idiots in fast forward!"

…

Yeah not one of his best days…poor Clocky! Wish there was something I could really do (besides cuddling with his arm)! He sets me down on the table that's really far from his bed and unlocks the thermos out of habit. He only does that because he can trust me to not do anything sexual to him, that's what makes me different from ghost who could be classified with me. While they rape, I just killed.

I hear Clock remove his cloak and countless belts (with him gripping about them too!) and finally his tunic. I can see his small frame already and the clock that is on his chest already, it's not doing me any favors! What I don't hear is him getting under the sheets and blankets. No I do not hear anything for a few moments. I feel my eyebrows knit together, what is he doing? Then came the sound, it was low and human sounding sort of. It was a sound that could be generated by a human and ghost but not by animals. What was he doing? I push the thermos top up a little bit, not all the way where I would be freed but enough for me to see what was going on.

I saw him. He was sitting on his bed I think, I wouldn't really call it sitting. His back was turned to me and his head was down. I could barely see it, but he was shaking. I really had no clue what he was doing until he threw his head up suddenly letting out a strange noise that should not really be made.

I made sure the thermos closed with a noise. My face was burning. I allowed myself sink to the bottom of the thermos. I allowed my legs to pull into my chest. I allowed my arms to wrap around them. I just can't believe it! I thought Clock was better than that! I sit there waiting for it to be over so that I can go to sleep. What surprised me was this, he said my name.

Okay things just got a little bit weird for me. And by a little, I truly do mean A LOT! I don't know if I can fall asleep now.


	11. The Morning After that!

I didn't move from my position at all that night. I fell asleep like that and I was awaken by the clicking of the thermos being locked and Clock picking me up.

"Good morning Dan! Another day of boredom!" I nod to myself, in sense it was another day of boredom but at the same time my senses were fully alerted.

"Dan? Are you awake?" I knock on the thermos. I don't really want to talk to him. He sounds too happy, like he had relieved some sort of stress…FIND YOUR HAPPY PLACE DAN!

I jolt foreword as I was placed on a table. Clock not going to carry me around?

"Wait here while I go get dress Dan," I snort. Where else would I go? My happy place is only for emergencies only and the thermos is locked. No where I can go. Why had he not gotten dress yet? He usually does get dressed before leaving his room. I shrug to myself. I wish that I hadn't heard my name as the name he used to scream. Couldn't been one of those weird eyeball things? I snort again; it would have been really weird hearing a number. I am kind of glad it was my name and no one else.

"Dan, do you want breakfast?" His voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"No thank you!" I replied. I really didn't want to see his face at the moment. He looks very cute when he is eating something, always smiling.

"Oh," He sounded disappointed, "One less mess to clean!"

"HEY!" I know he was joking but it still got to me.

"You are one messy eater Dan and you said no!" I folded my arms together and glared at the wall. I am not going to be nice to day if he starts talking to me!

"And I thought to try something new for breakfast too! Oh well, I guess you can try it later."

My eye twitches, I really don't care for food! Especially if it is made by ClockWORK! Hah! …okay maybe I like his cooking just a little bit…and by a little, I mean A LOT! I stifle out a yawn and close my eyes just for a moment. I really didn't get any sleep last night. I feel my arms relax and I slump down to the floor. I can worry about Clock later, sleep now.


	12. A Nice Nap and Problem

I slept for a good long time, well I think I did. Clock didn't shake me or move me. I wonder why, he must have gone ahead with work. I stand up and stretch inside of the thermos, that long nap felt really nice. I really do wonder where Clock went to. I lean against the wall of the thermos and wait for a sound that would show that Clock was out there.

Clock was always silent. If I was in the thermos and I was at his hip, I would just know. The thermos always had this tilt feeling, there was no such feeling at the moment. The first few times he had me at his hip, he would be the one to start conversations not me. I would most of the time refuse to speak and then he threatened to shake me to get me talking. I hadn't believed him until he had actually done it. I started talking back to him and soon I was the one who started the conversations. If I was out, he was still quiet. I had to look up from time to time from my work to make sure that he was still there. He was always staring into that whatsmitchcallitthing, annoyed me and it pain me, when every time he looked away from it and rubbed his eyes, he turned into his elder state.

Then there were the times at night. At first I had no clue what his bedroom looked like, it was a room I knew that existed but because of where I was placed (a corner just propped up barely), I didn't know if it was true. I guess it was one way to get me talking to him. It worked, I begged him to tell me my new surroundings. A large king sized bed, two nightstands on both sides, a few book shelves, a chair and a table close to the door and it all had the color theme of purple. When I'm in the thermos and awake, the only sound I can hear is his very faint breathing. When I am allowed to sleep next to him, I grab his arm and hold onto it all night. This is because I know he is there. Clockwork is not the type to phase through my arms; he is not the type to phase at all. Then there are nights just like last night. It is awkward every single time I hear him, last night he took it up a notch by saying a name.

I sigh and rub my eyes. Clock is so strange. Just when I think I figured him out, he changes. Clock has to be one of the ghosts that is the most human. He eats and he sleeps. And he…

I feel my face heat up and I start to feel a little bit uncomfortable in my lower parts. I curse to myself and blame it on Clock. It is his fault. He has me thinking about things that I should be thinking about! A normal human would have thought about these things when they were seventeen or something. When I was seventeen, I found out I could use up so much energy and resort to a weak human form, I was trying to figure out how to get back into Amity Park, I was trying to figure out all the weird problems with my body and life on my own without help from an adult. Yes I had at least figured out the basic changes in a snap, it took me sometime to figure out a few of the more…_advance_ parts of my body and then I had to spy on humans and ghost to figure out one part. I hate Clock right now, why does he have to be so cute looking?

I sink down to my knees and I force my hand to not _touch_ my lower parts! I am stronger than this! I am the most powerful ghost in the whole damn universe…who just happens to still be fucking virgin! I growl at myself and wish that this little problem would just go away.

That was when Clock picked up the thermos.


	13. FU

Clock finally shows up out of nowhere, right when I am about to stick my hand down my pants and solve my _little problem_. He picks up the thermos and tilts it a little bit, SO NOT HELPING ME!

"Dan? You been asleep all day; please wake up," He's begging me, cute.

"I am awake, Clock!" I yell out at him, cursing to myself for my high voice at the moment.

"Dan? Are you alright?" Aww! He's pretending to be stupid and NOT knowing every single little thing. Even more cute! And again not helping me!

"No I am not alright! Your little act last night infected me! You are so not helping me right now by the way!" He's quiet again. I grind my teeth together and hold back a growl.

"I am sorry," He whispers, "I could help you if I let you out."

"Are you saying that you have some sort of potion that can make this go away?" He doesn't answer me, but I don't need him to. I already know what the answer is.

"FU-"


	14. OH MY GOD! Be my first victim!

"Dan, please at least try to restrain yourself from cussing!" Aw! Clock that is so cute! NOT HELPING ME!

"Clock," I growled out.

"Sorry, that doesn't help you and your problem," The thermos shakes a little bit from Clock starting to walk. I basically moan from the slight movement, "Gee Dan, virgin much?"

Clock I am going to kill you! He stops walking and I hear the clicking of the thermos being unlocked.

"Clock what are you doing?" I feel the thermos tilt downwards; I already know the answer to my question. He's letting me out. I can already feel the lust, the hunger, for him rising. I know he is feeling the same.

I land on his bed, on my back. I moan again.

"My, look how lovely that bulge is," I hear him smirk out. I feel him climb on the bed. I hear the clicking of his cloak coming undone and being tossed to the floor. I really don't know what to do now. I think I should sit up, but can I? Before I can even try, I feel a hand on my chest.

"Dan, do you want me to stop?" Clock backs away from me, "I am so sorry! I…I want you to take me so badly!"

I do manage to sit up. Clock's words shock me a bit, "Wait you want me to do be dominant?"

He nods and I smirk. I grab his face with one of my hands, "You little whore! I can't believe you!" I smash my lips on his. DAMNIT! I feel his tongue like my bottom lip, begging for me to open my mouth. I felt him remove my cape and toss it next to his cloak. His hands traveled under my shirt and touched my torso. I gasp and pull away out of the kiss. I also release his face. My eyes are fixed on his shirt that is still on him. I think it should come off. My hands start to lift it up and Clock goes along with it by raising his arms up. I tossed it to the ground and Clock started to tug on my own shirt, I let out a chuckle.

"It's nothing new Clocky! You can see it again in a moment," He tugs at it again.

"Take it off now!" I was shock by him growling but I didn't argue with him as I pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. He runs his fingers up and down my chest and I let out a moan. He took this chance to kiss me again and I swear he had shoved his tongue down my throat. He is more experienced at this than me, way more. His hands move away from my chest to my feet, which was strange to me. I stopped our kiss for a moment.

"What are you doing?" He pulled off one of my boots.

"Taking off your boots. I don't plan on trying to explain the giant shoe bruise marks on my back or any other spot to the observants!" Bye-bye other boot!

"Oh? But you do plan on trying to explain all of the other things that I will do to your body?" He was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I can always come up with a funny lie…Wait what _other things_?"

I reached down for his neck and bite and suck on it. I receive a moan out of him. Once I had removed my mouth, there was a big hickey and I smiled, "That."

He reached for it, "Very good, is that the first time you did that or have there been other victims?"

"No, just you and I plan on doing more of that! I will make you mine!"


	15. I really do love him ya' know

**A/N: I'm back…to torturing Dan!**

**Dan: Screw you!**

**There's the Dan we all love! Who is not in the cute little one shot below (273 words)…next arc is a little bit strange…well just read it and you will see!**

I think I love him. I really do! He is standing out there staring at that whatsmitchcallitthing! I can see him scowling at some scenes and almost laughing at others. It's strange, there are the rare times where he witnesses someone commute suicide and he just breaks down. He begs me to hold him tight in his arms on his bed. I don't mind at all. I usually cradle him to sleep while trying to stop him from crying. I just hold him; there is really nothing I can do. I cannot control people to do things.

"Dan," He calls out my name softly. I don't know why he does it, but he does. I wait to see if he wants me to respond but he doesn't. He probably thinks I am sleeping. I don't understand him very well. I don't think I try to. I don't think I think enough about things at all.

I think I love him. I really do! He is standing out there and he just whispered my name. If that's not love from him, than I don't know!

"Clock," I finally return the whisper and it too is a whisper. I don't expect him to hear me and he doesn't. I keep to myself like always and he does the same. I don't know if that's what I like about him or the fact that he actually has power of me. That does kind of turn me on. If he only used that to his advantage…

I REALLY DO THINK I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART!

I just can't tell him that…


	16. A job?

**A/N: Oh yeah forgot to mention that they are lovers in this arc (And Dan is obviously not a virgin)! **

Why does Clock need me to stand here again? And how long has it been since I last moved? I groan and then something touched me or was it the other way around? And that groan was a moan of pleasure?

"Dan you can move around again," I feel a pair of lips touch my check. I know that its Clock, only he would do that.

I bend my legs a bit before looking at Clock, his cloak was gone and I could plainly see his hair. It was this light blue almost white color; it was just lighter than his light blue skin.

"Its alright," He knew what was bothering me, "They just took my cloak to punish me for messing with the time stream…again!" He rubs the back of his head very sheepish like. Its very cute!

"I think you should stop doing that. You never know which one of your situations will come true!" I stepped closer to Clock and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Unfortunately for you Dan, I do and I did this for my own gain," He's smiling. Not good!

"Alright, what do you want me to do now?" I know his expressions now. This smile is the smile he always gives me when he wants me to go somewhere…or I should say some when. This time is the exact smile that tells me that I am about to do some dirty work for him…god I better get a good reward for doing this and standing in that one spot for only-he-knows-how-long!

"I just need you to go and make sure that someone dies," He starts to wrap his tail around my waist, making me gasp out. I didn't know he was going to do that at all but his actions are speaking to me loud and clear. He is horny and I am about to get really lucky and have some fun after that.

That is until I feel the pain on my chest and I'm shoved to the ground by him.

"Clockwork!" I pouted out, "I thought we were done with that game! And what is this?" I look at my chest; he had infused a time medallion to me I think.

"A time medallion infused into your skin. I want you to come back alive alright!" He crawled on the ground towards me. He is so strange and when had he gotten on the ground or legs? "Dan! Please promise me that you will be alright!"

"I promise, but you don't need to worry about me! I am the strongest ghost ever and you know it!" He nod but the look of worry was still there. He knew something and he wasn't going to tell me because he saw an outcome that had me coming back to him fine. He wanted that one and he was going to get as long as I wasn't reckless.

"Clock, I promise that I will be alright! I will come back to you with no fallen limbs or whatever you saw in that bad outcome. Now who is this person I have to kill?"


	17. And you are?

I yawned for what was a fourth or so time. I was sitting in a tree and rereading Clock's description on the guy I was suppose to make sure did die.

"Hey how did you get up there?" I knew that voice. I lowered the scroll (yes a scroll! I don't know what time I was sent back to, but it was long time ago!) and I saw the kid. Or should I say I saw Clock? Because it was Clock but as a human! He had black hair that just lay on his head so perfectly just like how it does when he is a ghost. He had blue eyes I think, they might have been green I don't really know.

"I climbed up here kid! Why do you even care?" I was still trying to figure out why I was supposed to kill my angel!

"I have never seen you around," He stared to use the lower branches as a ladder, "Who are you? Where did you come from? My sight hadn't seen you before."

So many questions for one who is supposed to know everything and what is this sight?

"Well, you approached me. You should introduce yourself first, that's how manners work."

"My name is Merlin."

Did he just say Merlin? What the HELL!


	18. Okay you did not just say that!

"Merlin? Well, my name is Daniel. I come from a faraway place. How old are you?" Clock equals Merlin? This so does make sense…and at the same time it doesn't.

"I'm six. I have a twin brother, do you have any brothers?" he is now sitting in front of me.

"Sort of…my family is complicated. I guess you could say I have double parents. It's really confusing trying to figure anything out. I don't know if you would understand what I'm saying," I sigh, "I have a little brother."

"Ah," He's quiet again for a moment, "I actually do understand. I have no parents so it's hard to figure things out. I am the older twin and I am gifted with sight of the future. I don't like it most of the times…" He got quiet again.

"You are thinking way too much! Merlin, you are six years old! I don't think you should really worry about anything expect being a kid!" Oh my god! What is Clock doing here? Everything I know was just thrown out of the window right now!

"I…I don't know how to be a kid…" Great! Now I feel like shit! "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," Why did I just tell him that? "What do you plan on doing Merlin?"

"I don't know…I think I want to die," Okay I am SO FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW!


	19. You know what I'm just going to…I…

"Brother!" I turned my head to look at a boy that look very familiar to Nocturnal. I looked at the scroll and then I heard a scream. My head snapped back up. The boy was dead and there were just so many arrows in him and around him. Clock stayed still, his eyes were wide with shock.

"So she did decide to kill us," He was so calm. I didn't like it so I slapped him.

"What's wrong with you?" He blinked a few times. Blood was starting to run out of his nose…okay I admit that was stupid of me to hit…oh my god! I just hit Clock or Merlin! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CONFUSING!

"A lot of things. I hate being alive like this. All I am is a tool!" He screamed at me. I still didn't know why I was supposed to kill him. But you know what, he's annoying. I'm just going to kill him. He's ranting so all I have to do is raise my arm and fire an ectoplasm beam straight through him. I slowly raise my arm and I stretch my palm open. I clench my eyes shut and grind my teeth together.

…

Something stopped me…


	20. Yeah I killed him!

Something had wrapped around my arm.

"It's better if you," It was Clock. He moved my hand until it was on a certain part of his body, "Aim here, at the heart. The spot where you were aiming at would not kill me instantly but torture me and kill me slowly."

I opened my eyes and stared at him in horror. I had no clue if that was the human who said that or the about to be time master.

"You wouldn't want to torture me, right Dan?" I don't think I have ever felt my eye be so wide before.

"H-how?" I stuttered out.

"I know everything Dan. You need to kill me so that I can start my training. You have to kill me! If it's not you it's Her! I rather die from a loving hand than a master's hand!" I agreed with him on that, but could I kill him…what am I saying? Of course I can! I'm Dan Phantom the Merciless Killer! He is just a human, not a ghost and that means no 'Time Out'! I flash him a wicked smile and he starts to freak out.

"Dan?" He squeaks out.

"Bye-bye Clock, see you in a few centuries!" I built up the energy in my hand and released it.

…

Never felt better!


	21. He better not do that again!

When I returned to Clock, I got a hug and an apology. I slapped him across his face and he pinned me up against the wall. I wasn't there for long before I kicked him off. He rolled a good few feet and struggled to get up. I decided that our fight was over and helped him up.

"Don't you dare make me do that AGAIN! EVER! Understand?" He nods his head yes.

"Of course, I won't make you do that again. I was just sh-…" He goes quiet for a moment, "I have to go back to work. Don't destroy anything," He turns his back on me and walks away.

I glare at his back and place my hands on my hips, "Jeez Clock, why don't you stop sending me out to do your dirty work!"


	22. AN: Sorry

Sorry for the lack of updates! I been busy with school and Homestuck, Doctor Who and Supernatural. Also I have moved to archive of our own under the same username. I have moved some of my stories (In process of doing it!) there but I have several Human Homestuck stories surrounding Kankri and Cronus. Soon most of the stories there, there might be some edits especially on Learning Slowly and What If... I will do more updates on AO3 because I like the updating system there. I will NOT be doing any updates here, but the stories will stay here. Again I am sorry for the lack of updates here! -catdemonakatsukigirl /users/catdemonakatsukigirl 


End file.
